


注意厨房用火安全

by D7716



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一点点点点足交, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7716/pseuds/D7716
Summary: （虽然叫这个题目但其实没开火）两只狗（温馨日常，比较无聊我是five！这次是弯老师的打字机！还偷学namemore老师的踩踩！对8起！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	注意厨房用火安全

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joka404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/gifts).



温暖、魇足、乏力，卡卡西迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，感觉自己睡得浑身发软。

身上贴心地盖着一条毯子，窗帘也被拉上，轻松营造出一个昏暗且适宜睡眠的环境。大概是怕吵醒他，身上的衣服倒是没被动过……卡卡西懒洋洋地直起身，没骨头似的把自己从床上挪到地上，又千辛万苦地拖着步子出了卧室，经历了一场长途跋涉，终于摸索到厨房，在奔涌的水流声中搂住了带土。

他的双手圈在带土腰间，下巴枕在带土肩上，说不清是把带土整个搂进了怀里，还是把自己挂在了带土身上。对方温热紧实的背肌贴着自己的胸膛，腰部的肌肉没有发力，因此手感绵软平滑，恰到好处地窝在掌心里……带土身上还有一点洗衣液的清香，但更多的是属于带土的、干燥的味道，让人觉得像是怀抱着一只刚晒过太阳的巨型犬类、一团刚收回屋里的棉被。卡卡西舒服地喟叹了一声，昏昏欲睡地把脸往下埋，靠着带土的后肩深深地吸了一口气。

“醒了？”

“嗯……醒了。”卡卡西含含糊糊地说。

于是带土也不管他，头也不抬地洗自己的菜。他关掉水龙头，甩了甩青菜叶上的水珠，麻利地擦干手，拉过一边的砧板与菜刀准备切菜——才终于感到身后的卡卡西多少有点碍事。他想往边上跨一步，挂在自己身后的人却好像老大不愿意动，也不知道是站着睡着了还是单纯犯懒，反应慢了足足三拍。反应慢就算了，他看起来还不想和带土分开一丝一毫，活像两人的身体中间有点缝隙就会要了他的命，带土只能费点劲带动两个人的体重，搞得自己在灶台前步履维艰。他来回挪了几步，嫌弃地用手肘怼了怼身后的卡卡西：“别添乱。”

“唔……”

“你这哪里像醒了的样子……要睡去沙发睡，”带土说，“还想不想吃饭了。”

“不想。”卡卡西黏黏糊糊地亲他的侧颈，“去沙发就不能抱着你，怎么睡得着……”

“我看你刚才睡得挺香的。”带土见他耍无赖，只能认命地拿起菜刀，继续别别扭扭地切菜，“要不是你够瘦，我还以为床上怎么睡了一头猪。”

“诶、是这样吗？”卡卡西的声音听起来颇为受伤，但他的动作看来却绝非如此。他挑在带土放下刀的间隙，不轻不重地咬了一口带土的耳垂，“我以为我睡着的样子也会很帅呢。”

他赶在带土发作之前狡猾地低下头，改去咬带土的后颈，以此避过了两人的眼神交汇。没看到就是没发生，他叼着嘴里的那块皮肉，专心致志地用唇舌刁难它，活脱脱一只做了错事顾而言他的狗。然而他的手也不再老老实实，卡卡西在带土腰间来回摸索了一阵，拇指往后一滑，松松垮垮地扣住了带土的腰，紧接着下半身往后一退，极具情色意味地撞了一下带土的屁股。

带土猝不及防，被他撞得往前一倾。他扶住灶台，正准备扭头骂人，卡卡西已经放开他的后颈，自投罗网一般重新把下巴搁在了带土肩上。

“带土……”卡卡西无辜地说，“我硬了。”

搞得好像罪魁祸首不是他，一脸不知道该怎么办的神情……这种事超过你能处理的范畴了吗？带土又好气又好笑，他腹诽着推开菜板：“行了，今天别吃饭了……这次在哪里做？去卧室？”

“唔……”卡卡西不动了，又变回了那副半死不活的模样。他耷拉着眼皮，煞有介事地思考了一会儿，讨好地亲了亲带土的耳朵。

“不想做。”卡卡西说，“好累。”

“……那你就别瞎折腾。”带土不想理他了，“自己把自己撩拨起来，又跟我说不想做，你有病啊卡卡西？戏怎么全让你一个人演了。”

“带土……”卡卡西叫他的名字，隔着裤子一下下蹭着他的屁股，“我难受。”

带土彻底不理他了，卡卡西也不着急。一开始是挺腰磨蹭，然后是小幅度的撞击，他的下半身尽职尽责地骚扰着带土，上半身却依然紧紧贴着对方。

“带土，”卡卡西拖着长音，不依不饶地喊，“带土……”

“你叫魂呢？”带土都要气笑了，饭是彻底做不成了，他拉开卡卡西的手，转过身看着他，“有什么事不能直说，非得这么弯弯绕绕的？”

卡卡西老老实实站在他面前，也不答话，俨然一个乖乖听训的小学生。带土只好又问：“那你说怎么办？”

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛。他看看带土：“不知道。”

不知道个鬼。带土在心里嘀咕，卡卡西看看他，他也看看卡卡西，片刻之后，带土率先垮下肩膀，主动蹲了下去。他拉开卡卡西的裤链，扯下内裤，把那根半勃的阴茎握在手里，轻轻撸了两下。

如果不是他的耳朵在这一连串动作中慢慢变红，任谁都不会觉得带土在害羞。带土其实是个很保守的人，但他在面对性的时候却又能做得格外坦诚。假设他是在逞强、是为了在另一名男性前不落下风，完全可以选择别的方式……所以，卡卡西垂下眼，像抚摸小狗一样，轻轻搔了搔带土的耳朵，唯一的解释只能是爱了吧。

一旦这么想，不光是他的身体有了反应，内心也跟着涌出无法用数值衡量的喜欢。很想和带土接触，想拥抱，想接吻，想把自己埋进带土的身体里……好像只有这样才能稍稍缓解内心满溢的浪潮。

他的手指绕过带土的耳朵，摸了摸带土的脸颊，又去一道道抚摸他脸上粗糙的伤疤。带土正伸出舌头舔着他的阴茎，猩红的舌尖扫过龟头，又沿着柱身舔下去，去抿肉棒的根部。不知道是不是错觉，卡卡西一直觉得带土的舌面很粗糙，总是怀疑那上面也许长着倒刺。他在带土舔舐的时候轻轻拨弄了一下那条舌头，艳红色的软肉软软地滑过他的指尖。带土瞪了他一眼。

但他很快又收回眼神，专心地为卡卡西口交。一头黑发乱七八糟地支愣在头顶，从上看下去，可以看到他漂亮的鼻尖。这种时候带土看起来就很乖，像是一下子年轻了十五岁。他可能是不好意思，所以口交的时候从来不会有咕啾作响的水声。这个人明明在舔着别人的阴茎，动作和神态却还是透着一股奇妙的矜持。他按部就班地把整根阴茎舔舐一遍，似乎是为了让卡卡西完全硬起来，但更像是为了让自己做好充分的心理建设，好放下内心的羞耻感。直到最后，他才把肉棒含进去，前后轻轻地摆动着脑袋。

他的动作不大，但是吞得很深。鼻尖甚至会碰到卡卡西银白色的耻毛。他和卡卡西差不多高，半跪着去含卡卡西的阴茎就不太方便，于是他吞吐了一会儿，自发地岔开双腿，改用双膝支撑自己的身体。他扶着卡卡西的腿，押直脖子，好让阴茎捅得更深一些。

阴茎从温暖湿热的口腔，挤进了更为紧致的咽喉中。卡卡西含糊地滚出一声叹息，觉得自己几乎要化在带土的喉咙里。他半闭着眼，小幅度挺动着腰，不着边际地想着自己要是没有这么长，带土也许就不用吃这种苦头，但他一边这么想，一边却诚实地拢住了带土的头。他的手指穿过那头乱糟糟的黑发，有一下没一下捏揉着带土的头皮，像是催促，又像是抚慰。卡卡西没有压抑自己急促的呼吸，他知道带土会在口交的时候关注这些情动的反应；他也没有忍耐太久，毕竟口交对承受方来说算不上什么舒服的事。

他轻轻捏了捏带土的耳朵，示意自己快到了。带土抬眼看了看他，最后为他做了一次深喉。

“咳、咕唔……咳咳……”

带土吐出卡卡西的阴茎，在咳嗽中漏出一声煽情的吞咽声。他的嘴唇水光发亮，还挂着一点粘稠的精液。卡卡西看到他大腿上的肌肉因为姿势紧紧绷着，围裙欲盖弥彰地做了一点掩饰，但更多地暴露出带土劲瘦柔韧的腰线。而他本人却满不在乎地擦了擦嘴，对自己此时的魅力一无所知。

卡卡西就在他擦嘴的时候抬起脚，磨蹭在他的大腿上。脚下的触感紧实又富有弹性，他用脚趾挑起围裙，脚掌沿着肌理滑过去，轻轻踩在了带土的阴茎上。

啊……卡卡西了然地想，果然勃起了。

“喂！你又干什么……”

带土一把抓住了他的脚踝，脸上显而易见地涌上了红色。不知道是由于卡卡西恬不知耻的行为，还是自己也硬了的事实就这样被揭露。卡卡西任由他握着自己的脚踝，他现在单脚站立，身边又没有可以支撑的地方，带土又怎么可能敢乱使劲呢？他有恃无恐地屈起脚趾，极富技巧地挤压着脚下半硬的肉棒，时不时又用足弓去摩擦被束缚在布料里的阴茎。没一会儿带土就完全勃起了，卡卡西这时候才慢吞吞地回答：“在帮你啊，只有我舒服的话，不是太不公平了吗？”

“谁、谁用你这样帮——”

后半句话被截断在中途，因为卡卡西分开脚趾，冷不丁夹了一下他的阴茎。带土的腰抖了一下，他现在真的有点害怕卡卡西会就这样把他踩射了，这家伙的天赋都用在什么地方……

“带土看起来很喜欢这样呀……”卡卡西说，又用脚掌碾了碾带土勃起的性器。

他能感觉到带土已经完全硬了，用脚趾夹他的时候，阴茎甚至弹跳了一下，脚下的布料也逐渐变得有些潮湿。他眨了眨眼，故作惊讶地说：“这样下去，搞不好真的会射哦？”

那你还不把脚挪开！带土恨恨地想，他的脸变得滚烫，也许脖子也跟着变红了。但除了握着脚踝，他连抬头看一眼卡卡西的勇气都已经丧失，只能硬着头皮承受这份羞耻的快感。要不然就只能祈祷面前这个可恶的家伙脚趾抽筋，他强压下耻意，飞快地瞥了一眼卡卡西。他还是那副游刃有余的模样，无论怎么看，先输的都会是带土。

但卡卡西居然真的放过了他。他把带土拉起来，凑过去亲他的嘴唇，一点不提刚才做过的事。他一边亲，一边像是哄骗无知小狗那样诱哄带土。

“带土，”卡卡西说，“转过去，转过去。”

“又干什么……”

这么说也不对，至少卡卡西从来不这么哄他养的那些狗。他就是仗着自己脸好，给我灌迷魂汤。带土在心里嘀咕着，却还是老老实实地转过身去。卡卡西重新搂住了带土，他扯起带土的衣服，把手钻进去，探进带土的内裤里，去抚慰淌着水的阴茎，另一只手顺势扒起了带土的裤子。带土的耳朵又开始泛红了，他偏过头，没好气地说：“你不是说不做吗？”

“刚才不想做嘛。”卡卡西亲了亲他的唇角，语义无赖，语气却温和又讨好；他的手指又是另一番做派，也不知道什么时候挤上的润滑剂，他没有给带土一点准备时间，就已经挤进了穴口，“现在想做了。”

……你放屁。带土配合地放松着身体，难得直白地在心里骂了一句脏。不想做，不想做哪来的润滑剂。变出来的？

“因为带土一直在引诱我。”卡卡西把手指捅得更深了一些，一圈一圈揉弄着湿热的肉壁，“只是被我踩几下，就变得那么硬……”

他咬着带土的耳朵，将手指抵在带土的敏感点上：“只是用手指插几下，就这么热情地欢迎我……”

“你……闭嘴。”

带土勉强稳住自己的呼吸，很想骂卡卡西不知廉耻。什么叫踩几下，什么叫插几下，好像这些事有多常见似的。结果能说出口的只有势单力薄的闭嘴二字。即使只是扩张，卡卡西的技术也不是能轻易应付的，明明只是简简单单的按压与摩擦，不过是屈张手指罢了，由他来做却仿佛有魔力一般，能让四肢百骸都浸泡在暖流之中。更何况这家伙的嘴还总是说个没完……

“带土好厉害啊，总是这么软。”卡卡西把第三根手指挤进去，真心实意地这么夸奖道。他又把另一只手举起来，让带土看挂在指缝间黏糊糊的透明液体。他将双指并拢又张开，骨节分明的手指间就拉出了几条黏腻的细丝，“又总是因为我变得这么湿……”

“带土的身体也好漂亮。”他的手重新钻进去，自下往上地抚摸，把手上透明的黏液悉数抹在带土的腹部、肋骨和胸肌上。他就着湿滑的前列腺液捏了捏带土的乳头，刻意地张开五指，弓起手背，让所有动作在围裙的束缚下变得一览无余。带土的脸颊再一次变红发烫，卡卡西不由地去亲他，“反应也很好，在这方面是天才呢。”

夸奖无从招架的人是天才，这是哪门子的天才的恶趣味啊。反讽吗？带土闷声不吭，埋在他体内的手指却以极快的速度点弄了十来下，引出他一阵战栗，迅速把他推向了高潮的边缘。他只觉得双腿一软，不得不半伏在灶台上，好支撑住自己的身体。阴茎兴奋地吐出一股水液，后脊跟着一阵发麻，大概身体的所有部位都做好了高潮的准备……卡卡西却在这时候退出手指，不温不火地掐弄着他的腰，亲着他的后颈，把他从顶峰缓缓拉了下来。

带土后知后觉地喘出一声颤抖的叹息。他这时候才察觉到自己刚才甚至踮起了脚，大概还抬高了屁股，渴望卡卡西的手指能捅到更深的地方。他垂下头，想把自己的脸埋进自己的手臂里。这种事的确时有发生，毕竟卡卡西的技术实在太过高超，但再来多少次他大概都习惯不了……

卡卡西就在这时候扶着阴茎，慢慢地把自己插进去。那个肉洞看起来很小，但一接触到阴茎，只要稍稍用力，就会温顺地把阴茎吞进去。看起来好轻松，可是一进去又会有绵密紧致的穴肉包裹着他，有着与之截然不同的阻挠般的热情。一些多余的润滑剂被挤出来，色情地堆积在相连处。卡卡西用拇指抹开了一些，看到它们亮晶晶地挂在带土浑圆结实的臀肉上。

他于是攥着带土的手臂把他拉起来，一边深深地、慢慢地撞进去，一边低头埋在带土的颈窝里。他重新环住了带土的腰，这次掌心下的肌肉正随着他的动作一下下紧绷又放松，干燥温暖的太阳变成了夏日溪边湿漉漉的纸船，带土看起来彻底投入了快感之中，脸上的表情迷蒙而享受，偶尔从鼻腔里哼出一声满足的呻吟。

卡卡西吻着带土的汗水，轻声地说：“好喜欢……”

好喜欢做爱，还是好喜欢带土，还是好喜欢和带土做爱呢？后面的话模模糊糊地消融在空气里，成了丝丝缕缕的蜜糖。

卡卡西果然很会给人灌迷魂汤。带土原本想在下次做爱前先封上卡卡西的嘴，现在这个想法跟着卡卡西的呢喃一起，也飘渺地消失在了他的脑海中。


End file.
